


Texts after 2

by VisiblePetrichor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisiblePetrichor/pseuds/VisiblePetrichor
Summary: Darcy finds out that texting after 2am isn't always a bad idea. Even if it's to the wrong number.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Letters of Note





	Texts after 2

**Author's Note:**

> Veeerrry short one shot for Darcyverse server September event. Shout out to amidtheflowers for the link to the workskins tutorial. As always - love to the mods for creating these fun events!

+44 7985 377318  
  
**Darcy:** I keep thinking about that weekend u took this photo  
  
**Read** 2:13 AM [](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e11a31a7725edd20b90bdfb2484bf175/f81b9337cdf6c6aa-88/s250x400/b2a463fcc70108addd432171cf140b3aac3fd606.png)  
  
**Darcy:** I know I’m breaking a lot of rules here but I miss u  
  
**Val:** So, I think you have the wrong number.  
  
**Darcy:** Ok. Pretend u can forget what we did in the hot tub  
  
**Val:** If you tell me about it, I’ll try to remember?  
  
+44 7985 377318  
  
**Darcy:** …Bucky?  
  
**Read** 2:16 AM **Val:** Is that your ex?  
  
**Darcy:** Noooooo. NOoooooo. BUCKY. Please tell me this is a prank?! I swear to gd  
  
**Read** 2:19 AM **Val:** Would that help?  
  
**Darcy:** This really isn't Bucky?  
  
**Val:** I'm afraid not  
  
+44 7985 377318  
  
**Darcy:** Are u a doctor? Cos I’m looking for someone to kill me  
  
**Val:** Yeah. I don’t think that’s what they do.  
  
**Val:** I can delete the picture if that helps?   
  
**Darcy:** Thx. I’m just glad I didn’t share a pic with less clothes on and I’m so sorry  
  
**Read** 2:25 AM **Val:** If I’m being honest, I'm not…  
  
**Darcy:** Oh no. You’re an underage boy aren’t u? I’m going to jail  
  
+44 7985 377318  
  
**Val:** No. Luckily, neither underage nor a boy.  
  
**Darcy:** Yeah? Prove it  
  
[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/a5b757b2c2dca8bee76ee0951701225a/87c760cc0729ded3-5d/s640x960/b1be89401a3c741cce5e00d86e11a313cec807c9.jpg)  
**Val:** Happy?  
  
**Val:** Hello?  
  
**Darcy:** I got nothing from the reverse image search. Where did you get this stock photo? Cos there’s no way you’re this hot  
  
**Read** 2:35 AM +44 7985 377318  
  
**Val:** Have you looked in a mirror? You’re beautiful.  
  
**Darcy:** Oh Please. I’m a troll  
  
**Read** 2:38 AM [](https://64.media.tumblr.com/db308e52d1c6670fc5048eb41ed480f2/16164d0f73a287fe-f2/s640x960/823a0692ba969216a2f3b08ad36f8569c7009c17.jpg)  
**Val:** Marry me.  
  
**Darcy:** HaHa. Very funny. You’re a bit of a flirt  
  
**Val:** A bit?? I’ll kick it up a notch.(Winking Face )  
  
+44 7985 377318  
  
**Val:** Feeling better?  
  
**Darcy:** Yeah. I am. Thx. It’s just been a long day  
  
**Read** 2:40 AM **Val:** You have my number if you want to chat.  
  
**Darcy:** But not your name. I’m Darcy  
  
**Val:** Or send more selfies…  
  
**Val:** It’s Val.  
  
**Val:** Look, I’m kidding. I don’t flirt with people in love with someone else.  
  
Val [wrong number]  
  
**Darcy:** We’ve been over for a year now. Haven’t spoken to him since he moved to London nd I came to New York. Deleted his numbers. Somehow stumbled on urs  
  
**Read** 2:42 AM **Val:** Well, I’m not complaining.  
  
**Darcy:** This is a better chat than all of the dates I’ve been on lately  
  
**Val:** Dating is hard. They try to get too familiar?  
  
**Val:** I like chatting with you too.  
  
Val [wrong number]  
  
**Darcy:** SOO Hard. Why is it so hard to meet someone normal?  
  
**Read** 2:43 AM **Val:** I’m normal.  
  
**Darcy:** Lies. You’re basically a goddess.  
  
**Val:** So... It’s a date then?  
  
**Darcy:** U really asking me out? Don’t u live in the UK?  
  
**Val:** I’ll be in NYC next month for three weeks…  
  
Val [UK goddess]  
  
**Val:** Hello?  
  
**Darcy:** I was doing another reserve image search  
  
**Read** 2:50 AM **Val:** You want to friend me on FB?  
  
**Darcy:** Maybe…?  
  
**Darcy:** Among other things…  
  
**Val:** Now who’s the flirt? (Winking Face )  
  
**Val:** So… New York?  
  
Val [UK goddess]  
  
**Darcy:**...  
  
**Darcy:** It’s a date  
  
**Val:** Looking forward to it  
  
**Val:** So, shouldn’t you be sleeping? It's late there.  
  
**Darcy:** Yes. Can I ask u a question first?  
  
**Val:** Shoot.  
  
Val [UK goddess]  
  
**Darcy:** Have you watched Friends?  
  
**Read** 2:51 AM **Val:** The show? A little… I liked it  
  
**Darcy:** How u doin?(Winking Face )  
  
**Val:** MARRY ME.  
  
**Darcy:** I think a dinner is meant to come first?  
  
**Read** 2:53 AM **Val:** Alright. I can manage that.  
  
**Darcy:** U still have that first selfie I sent?  
  
Val [UK goddess]  
  
**Val:** Haven't had a chance to delete it yet.  
  
**Darcy:** Good. Don't. Then I'll have to send a replacement selfie in the AM  
  
**Val:** Please do anyway.  
  
**Darcy:** Maybe... Good night Val  
  
**Val:** You're evil.  
  
**Val:** Good night Darcy.  
  



End file.
